helping a friend in need
by burn my mind
Summary: she loves hanna, even if hanna doesn't love her back.


**Title: **helping a friend in need.

**Summary: **she loves hanna, even if hanna doesn't love her back.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

I.

She's always been fond with Mrs. M.

What, with her sweet smile and kind words, allowing the two of them to get up to no good.

Yeah, she's always been fond of Mrs. M.

But she's always been quite fond, (_fond isn't the right word because she's just fond of her_), Hanna.

She doesn't want to see her best friend locked away in a prison for a crime she didn't commit. Hanna's still her best friend, even if she isn't Hanna's best friend.

She's innocent of the crime she's confessing for, murdering Wilden? She didn't care for him at all, but she's not innocent for another list of crimes. Crimes that she's drowning in.

She's doing a favour to both Mrs. M and Hanna, but also herself.

She could just admit to the bad things she has done wrong but then she wouldn't be helping others, she would let Mrs. M rot in jail, or Hanna throw her life away. This seems like a better choice.

* * *

II.

From the moment Hanna had let those words slip out of her dainty mouth Mona had put a plan in motion. There was no freaking way in hell that she would let Hanna confess to this crime.

She used her to her own advantage.

Hanna made up the story, the _lies_, that Mona would feed to the hungry police.

Oh, and they would believe her. She was crazy, psycho, coo-coo, nutty.

And why would she ever want to help the Marin's when she had spent a great deal of her time mastering in the art of torturing Hanna Marin.

Her heels click against the (marble? she can't really tell, probably something cheaper) floor in the police station, a wicked grin curved upon her cherry lips. It's showtime, she's the only one who knows how to lie flawlessly and she knows the story down to a T.

She's being lead to another room and as she's sitting down in an uncomfortable chair about to confess to murder, Hanna and her gang are rushing in front of her line of vision. She can only smile at Hanna, smirk, whatever you want to call it.

She's doing this for her.

"Why did you do it?"

The lie rolls smoothly off of her tongue, but she's starting to think that maybe it's not a lie. Maybe Wilden did get Ali knocked up and then he killed her, or maybe he didn't.

Why did you do it?

Because my best friend needs me to do it.

* * *

III.

The days, the weeks, they all blur into each other. She doesn't remember one day apart from the next, nobody comes to visit her.

She wasn't expecting anybody to.

Her parents hate her, are scared of her, or whatever. Her aunt doesn't even know yet, she's too drunk to notice that she's Mona's legal guardian now, let alone the fact Mona's a murderer. Hanna doesn't visit, not even to thank her. It's too risky, cameras are around, guards are around, they watch her every move.

She plays cards by herself and remembers her Radley days.

Faking being ill, sick, twisted, just so she didn't have to come here. She wish she came here sooner, maybe then she could of prevented this whole mess.

Everything worked out for the better though, Wilden's dead, Mrs. M is home and Hanna doesn't hate her as much; at least she doesn't hope Hanna hates her as much. She wouldn't know, the girl hadn't dropped by for a quick chat.

She's found guilty even though her lawyer works _really_ hard for her plead not guilty. Mona confessed, what more can she do? Some people believe her, others sneer and scoff at her because they simply don't.

Apparently confessing to a crime you didn't commit is a felony, apparently it's stopping the real murderer from being found. Mona would like to know who really did it, maybe then she can find out who Red Coat really is.

Then again maybe it was just some crazy ex girlfriend wanting to get revenge on their scum of an ex boyfriend.

She's actually given a roommate!

A boy her age and if this was a rom com or a drama or something, the two of them would fall in love and get out of jail and live happily ever after.

But this isn't a movie and the two of them hardly ever say a word to one another, what is there to say? What are you in for? Did you do it? Was it fun? Did you like it? How did it make you feel?

* * *

IV.

Mona Vanderwaal only breaks down once, believe it or not, (_who even thought the sweet little "nerd" would turn into miss popularity to full fledged abuser to a maniac to a murderer_) and her roommate, (_cellmate_) is even there to witness it.

She cries because she's _never_ been good enough.

She always wanted in with Alison, to be her friend, to be friends with her friends and all of them laughed in her face, ignored her. She was nothing to them, less than nothing, it's cliche, right?

She would spend her nights crying, planning the perfect revenge, and then she would go to sleep and forget about it because Mona was a good girl who didn't dream of bad things and demons and murder.

Then Alison's dead and she's thinking it's her fault, she _wished_ it and it happened. Maybe she's psychic? Superpowers? Maybe it was just bad luck but she finds it hard to look in the mirror at herself.

She befriends Hanna and the two of them go through a major transformation. Label this, label that, hair flick, strut, strut, strut.

_This_ is who she's meant to be. The very best of the best, careless about who she hurts, taunts, she wants to be big and bad and make someone feel as if there nothing. Does it give her power? Yeah, it gives her a lot of power. Suddenly she's not the victim anymore, suddenly that's a great feeling to have. She feels as if she understands Alison, she just wanted to feel powerful. Like she was the one in charge, so she hurt other people.

Hanna's, (_alison__'s_) friends all band back together and form a group. They smile sickly, talk amongst each other. She finds Alison's dairy, finds all their secrets, she had seen Aria and that Mr. Fitz k-i-s-s-i-n-g. She knew she would be left out in the cold before the four of them even knew it themselves. She _was_ psychic after all.

The rest of it all seems like a blur, (_i'm pretty, i lie, i cheat, i steal, but i'm pretty still like a fine china doll but i'm ready to snap at any second i'm ready to break to explode to confess to see what karma has to offer me_) and Spencer's figuring it all out, she's revealing herself and she's being sent to Radley.

Mona's drowning in her own salty tears and in her own wrong doings. She can't ever take any of it back, she wants to take it back.

She didn't always want to be bad, she just wanted to be _loved_ and she was; she wasn't about to lose that because her best friend's friends were ready to forgive and forget.

So Mona cries against the cold hard floor of the jail cell and screams until her throat aches because when did she turn into this monster?

* * *

V.

She did this because she loves Hanna, even if Hanna doesn't love her back.


End file.
